Of Truth or Dares
by RulerofAwesomeness
Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot of Lovino and Antonio as children. Sorry, but I'm not making this into a story.


"Hola, Lovi!"

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Awww! You're as red as a tomato!"

"What the hell?! You say that to me _every fucking day_ too!" Lovino slapped Antonio in the arm. He just smiled and led the way from Lovino's house to their elementary school.

Antonio was relatively well liked among his peers, though; some found him weird and spacey or too affectionate. But nobody dared call him weird to his face or bully him because his body was one of the fastest runners in his grade, which automatically earned him a few friends.

On the other hand, Lovino was a perfect victim. His lean, almost scrawny, body made him no physical threat. His sharp words were his defense. However, every once in a while, a group would gang up on him and beat him up. Maybe just for fun, or to get back at him for his stinging insults, Lovino didn't know. And he never told anyone of these beatings either because his pride never allowed anyone to know he was weak or needed help.

"Lovi, let's play truth or dare!"

"Fine, I choose truth."

"Okay, why do you always cuss so much?"

"I don't know. I heard a big kid say them once so I need to say them too because I'm a big kid. I looked up what they meant in the dictionary at home. Shit means poop, asshole means butthole, dick means your weenie, but I don't know what fuck means. The book said something about sexual something-or-other but Grandpa caught me before I could look up what sexual means. It probably means farts or something." Lovino stated, proud of his knowledge of big-kid words.

"Oh ok! Now you do me! I choose truth!"

"Hmm, oh! Why are you so fucking happy all of the time?"

"Well, why shouldn't I be happy? Being happy feels good!" Lovino looked at Antonio with a confused frown.

"Well, it's like eating a tomato! Or even getting tomato jammies!" Antonio tried to explain.

"Swimming in a pool of tomato juice?" Lovino added reluctantly.

"Yeah!" Lovino smiled at his enthusiastic agreement with his input as Antonio laughed. "in swimming trunks with tomatoes on them!"

"With tomato sunglasses and sunscreen that smells like tomatoes!" Lovino added. Antonio admired Lovino's small smile that he so rarely let cross his face. It was only when they walked to school that Antonio would see something other than a scowl on the boy's lips. "Okay, now it's your turn again!"

"Um truth."

"Okay, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Antonio inquired.

"Um, I want to open a restaurant one day. Cook quality Italian food, not these American burger 'restaurants' serving shit."

"Oooh! Can I help! I can cook Spanish food! We'll be a 5 hundred star restaurant and be super rich and one day buy that swimming pool of tomato juice!" Antonio continued with a dreamy look. Lovino lightly slapped Antonio for such a silly idea but was looking forward to becoming a restaurant owner with Antonio.

"Now it's your turn Antonio." Lovino nudged the other boy, who still had that spaced out expression on his face.

"Okay, dare!"

"I dare you to- oh look! There's a turtle on the side of the street! Okay, I dare you to pick it up and throw it as far as you can!"

"Aw but he's so cute! I can't just throw the poor turtle! He might get hurt!" Antonio cooed as he bent down to pick up the turtle that was barely bigger than his 9-year-old hands.

"Fine, then why not just keep it as a pet then?" Lovino mumbled sarcastically, put off that Antonio rejected his dare.

"That's a great idea! I'm going to name him Se ñor Turtle!" Antonio exclaimed as he gently placed the turtle so he would be sitting on top of his books in his messenger style book bag. "Your turn! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Aw, but Lovi you always pick truth!"

"Fine, dare then."

"Hmm… I know! Kiss me!"

"W-what?! But isn't that only for boys and girls? My grandpa is teaching me how to flirt with girls, but he never said anything about boys." Lovino stuttered.

"My mama said that a kiss can be for anyone, as long as it's someone you love. Do you love me Lovi?" Antonio asked with hope sparkling in his eyes.

"..Yes." Lovino replied reluctantly.

"Then give me a kiss!"

The two boys stopped walking and faced each other. Lovino carefully leaned forward but his feet were standing too far from Antonio. Antonio took a step forward and closed the gap between them. Lovino felt extremely self-aware for one moment. How his lips were sloppily pressed against Antonio's, how the wind made him feel cold all of a sudden, how he didn't know what to do with his hands.

But then Antonio shifted his head so the kiss was less sloppy, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy- effectively protecting him from the wind-, Lovino's arms were guided around Antonio's neck. All Lovino focused on was the pleasant warmth in his stomach.

When they pulled apart, Lovino retracted his hands from Antonio's neck, and he found a plastic ring on his right index finger. He took a closer look and saw that the fake ruby on the ring was shaped like a tomato.

"When we get older, I dare you to marry me." Antonio proposed on one knee like he had seen in the movies.

"Okay" Lovino replied quietly with a small smile. "Wait! That was like three truth-or-dares in a row!"

Lovino reached out to slap him but Antonio was already up and running the rest of the way to the school, making sure he was only a few steps ahead of Lovino.

**A/N: I don't know if I should keep going with this and create a story or if I should just leave it a one-shot. Please tell me if I should continue or not! And please review! Reviews make me happy! **


End file.
